


SortaMadDog origins

by SortaMad



Series: the young Vagabond [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: New Friends, Old Friends, Psychological Torture, Torture, i still dont know tags, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaMad/pseuds/SortaMad
Summary: When SortaMadDog works with the Vagabond. What could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vagabond's Vagabonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508854) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



16 years ago, a boy was born with the name of Liam Ryan. his family (still unknown) was taken away from him at the age of 2 due to a heist gone wrong. They were one of those casualties that died from an explosion in a Los Santos bank. The young Liam was taken to an orphanage that was later burned down. 

In the orphanage, things were happening that was unknown to everyone outside of the orphanage. The children were forced to train to be a “perfect soldier” as it was said. If a child did something wrong they would be tortured and left in a dark room with no food or water. Liam was one of those unlucky children to go through with it. When he turned 6 years old, his name was changed to Ryan and he was given a code name of “SortaMadDog.” He was given that name because he was always up to no good and was somewhat “psychotic” as everyone said.

When he was 8 he was given a handler to help him train. His handler was named Connor. Connor was 16 as like most of the handlers, but he was different. He never yelled at Ryan when he went out of control. Connor always treated Ryan like a brother. They would never leave each other's side. They were almost inseparable until the Fire Fight of 2012. One boy (surprisingly not Ryan) went to the armory, stole some AK47s and with the rest of his unit, shot at everyone killing 58 out of 100 children in the orphanage, including Ryan’s handler Connor. As Connor was dying in Ryan’s arms, Connor’s last words to Ryan was to run away because this is his only chance to leave the terrible orphanage. When he ran the orphanage burned down by the boys.

After he lost his Connor, he became extremely quiet and it became hard for him to make new friends. When he was 14 he found a poor little puppy in an ally. The he saw the German shepherd puppy, picked him up and looked at him to see if there was any tags or a collar on him. He didn't see one and looked around to see if there was anyone near by that the dog might belong to. No one was around so he took the dog with him to his small warehouse he lived in at the time. 

He wanted to live a normal life, but he had to steal to get food for himself and his puppy. One day while he was walking his puppy, a group of men walked up to him and threatened Ryan for money. Ryan couldn't give them any money and the puppy was barking nonstop when one of the men pulled out a gun and shot the dog. They grabbed Ryan while Ryan was trying to escape. Ryan did not want to kill them because he didn't want to hurt anymore people. The men took Ryan and threw him to the ground, repeatedly kicking him while he was on the ground. Just before Ryan was going to pass out, he heard barking. He looked up and saw his puppy standing up with a gunshot wound in his stomach and that wound was disappearing very rapidly. The dog ran up to them and attacked them. He began to chew on their legs knocking them down. The dog then pounced onto one of the men and scratched at his face causing the man to scream in pain. The other men ran off leaving the puppy to kill the man when Ryan then passed out. 

Ryan woke up on the ground still in pain. He looked over next to him and saw his puppy sitting next to him, looking at Ryan. He looked around noticing that it was only an hour that passed. Ryan limped back to the warehouse, grabbed a first aid kit he stole days before. He took off his shirt and saw bruises around his ribs so he walked over to a chest and grabbed the little ice pack that was beginning to melt and placed it on his bruises. He flinched then laded down with the pack still on his ribs. That day he nicknamed the puppy SortaMadPup. 

The next year, when he was 15, his small thievery for food turned into robbing banks. As the year went on, he started becoming psychotic again. One day he murdered several people in the bank because he could. When he got back to the warehouse he realized what he’d done, but for some reason, he didn't care. He had a black hockey mask with a skull on it because he heard of a person known as the Vagabond with his black skull mask, so he decided that the mask could help him hide and could be a symbol for himself. 

He was 16, looking on his laptop and something popped up on his screen. It was a series of code that looked quite easy to understand. Apparently the vagabond has asked for a meet up. Ryan decided “eh, i might as well go to see what it’s about. At 3am he goes to the Maze bank and saw what he thought was the most people he’s ever scene in one place, not including the orphanage. That was the day he met the Vagabond face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When SortaMadDog works with the Vagabond. What could happen?

A few months after Ryan met the Vagabond, He was personally asked by the Vagabond to meet him alone on the top of Mount Chiliad. Ryan was a little suspicious of what the Vagabond wanted him for. Ryan went through a lot of bad shit in his life, but he thought the Vagabond never said anything about a dog.

He walked over to the small, plastic table he had in his warehouse. That table was the only one he had. On the table was his hockey mask. He picked it up and examined the white skull painted on the black mask.Ryan turned the mask around and put it over his face. He put his red and black hoodie on and put the hood over his head. Next to his cot is SortaMadPup’s bed. Ryan walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to it. He gently touched the pup and woke him up.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Ryan said looking at the puppy. The puppy stood up and stretched before looking up at his master. The puppy barked, looking ready to go. Ryan stood up and walked over to the big door on the other side of the warehouse. He opened the door and walked out with his pup. Outside the door was his black Sanchez motorcycle. He climbed on and looked at the puppy. 

“Ready, MadPup?” Ryan always trusted the puppy to run by his side. SortaMadPup was fast enough to follow, loved Ryan more than anything else and knew to follow only him.

They drove (ran in MadPup’s case) to the top of the mountain and as they got to the top, Ryan saw a man in a black leather Jacket leaning against a black Adder vehicle, waiting. He stood up as Ryan walked towards him to shake his hand.The Vagabond looked to be 6’ tall, almost towering over the 5’ 6” kid. Ryan was a short kid but does pack a punch in a fight.

The Vagabond spoke in a deep and dark voice. “How’s it going, kid? You must be SortaMadDog. Didnt get a chance to talk with you during the meet up.”

“Im alright. Ive been through worse crowds than when we met.”

“What’s with the dog?” asked the Vagabond.

“Just in case things go south.”

“What do you expect? An ambush?”

“Yeah, you can say that.”

“Hm. Well I have a few questions to ask you before we get down to business. They are all general questions like your weapon choice or your past.”

“I’ll answer them unless i dont like the question.”

“Okay, first question,” the Vagabond leaned against the car again and crossed his arms. “What’s your weapon of choice?” Ryan looked at him and said, “I mainly use a bow, but any weapon can work with me.”

“Okay. Have any weapons on you at the moment?” Ryan pulls a throwing knife and a pistol out of his jacket then returned it to their places.

“Hmm. So, tell me, what made you become a vagabond?” Ryan looked down at his feet then looked back up.

“Personal reasons. Let’s just say ive had a difficult past.” When Ryan said that, he remembered the torture he went through in the orphanage like being locked in a small, dark room for weeks without food.

“I see. What learning experiences do you have? Obviously you’re a kid, like what, 16?”

“Yeah im 16. My learning experiences included a shitty orphanage school. All i learned there was English and math. Everything that i know, other than weapons and killing, i learned on my own. Mainly from books and experience.”

“Last question. What’s with the hockey mask?”

“Well, what’s with the skull mask? To keep my identity secret and i liked the way it looked.” The Vagabond seemed impressed, but it was hard to tell with the mask of course.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we? I want to see what you can do. Get in the car. We’re gonna rob a gas station. Later we can do some harder things, but this is just a small thing to see what you can do.” Ryan turned around and told SortaMadPup to stay. The puppy did what he was told and sat down next to the bike. Ryan got into the Adder as the Vagabond started the car. 

They drove down the mountain and pulled into the small gas station. They walked into the store and, without causing suspicion walked to the back of the store. The cashier didnt notice them, so they didnt have to worry about their masks. The both of them looked around as a distraction. Ryan made his way to the front of the store with a bag in hand and pulled out his gun. Ryan made sure the man didnt press any buttons or contact the police by shooting the button. He also shot all the cameras around the store, then put a gun up to the man’s head telling him to fill the bag. The cashier didnt need to be told twice and did as he was told. When the bag was filled and the register was empty, Ryan walked towards the door. The Cashier pulled out a gun and was about to shoot the kid, but Ryan was faster and turned around shooting the cashier in the chest killing the older man.

Surprisingly, no cops were chasing them due to how thorough Ryan was. Ryan and the Vagabond went back to the the top of Chiliad where they split the money. Before he left, the Vagabond said, “If i need you any time be prepared. I like you, kid. I hope to see you around more. Train you, maybe even use your skills in any heists the Fake AH Crew will do in the future. Ryan walked towards his bike where he saw the puppy laying there next to it. He knew to trust that dog to stay. 

“Sorry I had to leave you here like that, MadPup.” The puppy stood up ready to leave with Ryan. Ryan got onto his bike and started it. He leaned over and petted the puppy’s head. Ryan started towards his warehouse, and as he drove down the hill he thought well that went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this much. i do have the [discord channel](https://discord.gg/ZEzmDZ) if anyone wants to join.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning there is torture in this chapter so if you don't like torture i recommend skipping this chapter.

The next day, Ryan decided he was going to stay home. He wanted a day to rest, and MadPup agreed with him even though the dog didn't do much that week. Ryan sat down on his small, plastic chair and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and began to think. He began to remember some things from his past.

 

* * *

 

“Ryan! Ryan, you little bastard!” A young, seven year old Ryan was running as fast as he could through the corridors of the old orphanage called  _ Downtown Los Santos Orphanage _ or  _ DLSO _ for short. Ryan was trying to escape the orphanage because of the pain it caused him. As he ran through each hall, he hopped over every obstacle using the training he had over the years, but he wasn't fast enough. The older man, looking to be in his thirties, caught up to Ryan and tackled the poor boy. The man turned him over to his stomach and pinned his arms against his back. Two other staff members, looking to be in their teens, helped the older staff member pick Ryan up. 

 

They managed to prevent Ryan from escaping as they took him to another room. In the room was a tall, average man with black hair looking out the window at the other end of the room. The three staff members sat Ryan on a plastic chair and tied his hands behind his back.

 

“Well , Mr. Ryan, or SortaMadDog if you want to go by your code name. You have been a naughty boy.” the man said as he turned around and the staff members walked out of the room. “Attempting to run away from the only home you have in this shit show of a town. You know what that means. For the past two years you have tried to escape but failed, which lead to your punishment. This time will be different. This time your class will be doing the torturing.” The man leaned in towards Ryan to look into Ryan’s eyes. “Your team will be learning how to torture someone, and you will learn how to handle it.” The man stood up and walked out of the room as five other boys walked in.

 

“Hey boys. I thought we were friends. I thought we were a team.” Ryan said as one of the boys approached him. “Well, what type of a friend are you to run away from your team? We were never friends and I don't know how you would think we are. You have no friends. You’re just a nobody.” the boy said. The boy pulled out a pistol and shot Ryan in the arm. “At least we are learning how to torture a teammate who betrays us. Why would we be teamed with this guy?” said another boy who stood next to the door.

 

After hours of bullets piercing his body, knives cutting through his back and chest, electrocution, etc, Ryan was dragged to a small, dark room with no lights or windows and the door was big and metal, so no light could shine through. Ryan was thrown into the room as the door was closed and locked. He was in that room for five days with no food or water. Those days were full of pain and hunger, but he managed to live due to the lessons on how to keep yourself alive in days with no food or water. It was a lot harder to do because of the blood that gushed out of his body, but Ryan also learned how to prevent himself from dying in those conditions.

 

After those painful days, the door was opened and Ryan was lying in his own dirt and blood at the other end of the room. He was picked up and dragged out to another room where he was given some food and water. They also fixed up his wounds a bit, so Ryan won't die of blood loss. 

 

Afterwards they took him to a new room. A room known as the Pool Room. Ryan dreaded that room. He knew exactly what goes on in the Pool Room. the boys tied Ryan’s hands together and pushed Ryan into the pool. It was very difficult for Ryan to swim up, but when he finally got a breath of air, one of the boys pressed a button on the wall. Ryan felt a shock run through his body which caused his body to seize up and sink into the water. He tried to hold his breath but failed as his body would not respond. His body uncontrollably jerked as he screamed for air. The five minutes of this shock felt like an eternity to Ryan, but when it finally stopped, he was dragged out of the water. When he was dragged out he could not prevent his eyes from closing and blacking  out.

 

A few days later he woke up in the infirmary laying in a small bed. He realized that his arm and chest was bandaged and he had an IV connected to him. When he opened his eyes he had a pounding headache forcing him to stay in bed even if he didn't want to. He wanted to get out of the orphanage as much as possible. He managed to look over to his side and he saw another boy sitting in the bed next to him. The boy looked to be fifthteen years old. The boy looked over at Ryan and said “Mornin’ sunshine,” as he gave a smile. “The name’s Conner. What’s your name?” the boy asked as he held an arm out for a handshake. Ryan could barely move his arm, but managed to shake the boy's hand and said “The name’s Ryan. Nice to meet you.”

 

That day he made a new friend that later became his handler. Their friendship was the best friendship Ryan ever had until Conner died a few years later. That was the most devastating moment of his life. But, he soon met a new best friend of SortaMadPup.

 

* * *

 

Ryan opened his eyes with MadPup sitting on him, asleep. Ryan pat the pup’s head and said, “If only you could have met him. Conner would have loved you just as I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! got another chapter in! yay! man, SMD has been through a lot in his life, but at least he has a friend to be with him through new problems.


End file.
